The Pink Majestics
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and fifty-eight: When she was five, Brittany got a fun surprise from her grandfather.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th cycle. Now cycle 13!_

_**BEFORE YOU READ!** - So the story with this one comes from a drawing on tumblr, with the duck in the head and the dolphins that are just gay sharks... and there was a pig... And thus the idea of 'Brittany and lil' piggies came together' ;) (I'd link, but stupid site won't let me!)_

* * *

**"The Pink Majestics"  
Brittany & Grandpa Joseph  
Tie-in to the Sylvesters Series**

It had long been understood she had an affinity for animals. Even as a baby, nothing would do for her if it didn't have some sort of animal printed on it. She was five years old when she discovered one she didn't just love but was fascinated by… and that was the pig.

There was a distinction to it, mind you. As far as she was concerned, this was only the small pink ones.

For her fifth birthday, her grandfather Joseph had come around with the announcement that he had a surprise for her. Already she was intrigued, and she looked to her mother, who gave a nod. She rushed over to her room to get her shoes and as she came back, she could hardly see the way her mother and grandfather were slightly awkward around one another.

"Let's go!" Brittany begged.

"Let's go," Joseph repeated in agreement, giving Sue a look.

"Have a good day," Sue's face shifted back to the look she would reserve solely for Brittany, and for her sister Jean. The tiny blonde squealed, hugged her mother, and ran off to be carried up by her grandfather.

The whole car ride, she had been equal parts enthralled and curious. She would stare out the window for a while, without a word, but then, without warning, she'd whip her head back and make some guess as to where they were going. She didn't have any idea, of course, and Joseph was fairly certain she didn't even realize places like this existed yet.

When they'd arrived, he'd crouched in front of the open car door and pointed at her eyes and told her to close them and keep them closed. She did as told, and he picked her up in his arms and carried her off.

"What's that smell?" she asked, not so much grossed out as confused and made giddy by what she couldn't see. He told her she'd find out soon enough. So she waited. Eventually he set her down, crouched by her side, smiling at what was before them. When seconds passed and no reaction at all came about, he moved to look at her face. He chuckled and patted her cheek lightly.

"Open your eyes now," he realized she didn't know she could. She opened them now, and they just kept on opening, her feet begging to run forward. "You be careful, okay? Don't spook them." She nodded and approached with caution… the small pink pigs.

She got down on her knees by the nearest one, letting him see her before lightly putting her hand on his back, brushing… She laughed when he made a sound and looked up at her. She continued to brush at his back… then startled when she felt something nudge at her leg on the other side. She looked and found another one of them had approached, oinking in what Brittany would remain positive was curious envy. She sat back on the ground, the better to attend to both the small creatures. She spoke to them like old friends.

Joseph watched from nearby, finding the scene – which he made sure to photograph – absolutely normal where his granddaughter was concerned. She reminded him a lot of Joe that way. His son had been the same with animals at her age. And then, well he'd become a veterinarian.

After ten minutes, he'd approached Brittany and her entourage of now three pigs. "Want to see the big ones now?" he'd asked.

"Big what?" she'd asked, still looking at her trio, smiling.

"The pigs," he'd explained. She looked up and he pointed. Brittany frowned, then looked back and shook her head. "No? How come?"

"That's not pigs," she declared. He insisted they were, but she went on shaking her head. "That's not pigs." She got back on her feet, running off to see if the three pigs would follow – they did. Joseph watched her run around with them for a good long while, play with them on the ground again for another while more. Finally, it was time to go. When he told her this, she shook her head. He held out his hand to her.

"We can come back," he assured her. After considering this, she sighed and bid farewell to her little friends. Finally she got up to take her grandfather's outstretched hand. As they walked, she looked over her shoulder and giggled. "You've made fans," Joseph commented as he watched the pigs trotting in pursuit.

"Stay," Brittany pointed her finger, and they stopped.

"You are your father's daughter," Joseph smiled, picking up the blue-eyed girl in his arms as they continued to the car. "Good day?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she nodded energetically.

"Good," he smiled. It would become a regular outing for them, to visit her 'followers.'

THE END


End file.
